Don't touch what's Axel's
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Axel and Roxas are on a mission and something pulls Roxas away. When Axel get back to him he can't belive his eyes. WARNING this is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read.


**I don't own Kingdom Heart. WARNING this is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. Favorite and Comment! Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar.**

"Those Heartless over there are trying to escape." Axel pointed at the two that were running into the forest that they were fighting by.

"Got it," Roxas said as he ran after them. Once Axel finished off the last heartless he started wonder what was taking him so long, there were only two shadows and with his Keyblade he should be finished. Axel's red hair blow in the wind as he started looking around and his green eye's where closed a little do to the brightness of the sun. Which made the teardrops tattoo's on his cheeks stand out more. He was wearing the organization coat, skin tight leather pants and black boots. More time that pasted made him worry about his little blond wished lover. He turned the way Roxas went and started to run. Once he was about half way in he started to look around when he say Roxas Shoe and drag marks.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled as he picked up the shoe only to drop is seeing that is covered in slim. The red head started running where the drag marks when. The deeper he went the more slim he say. "Roxas where are you?" The marks in the earth started to go inside a dark cave. He walked inside and felt water drip down on him. It was dark and almost imposable to see, so axel made a fire ball in his hand and started to slowly walk. As he was walking he felt something move over his foot. Axel looked down to see a vine. "I've seen this somewhere before…" The nobody when down to get a better look. The vine was a dark green and was cover with a clear slim. He got back up and started too walked further in the cave. At the back of the cave the, they were a lot of vine moving around something. He took a few more steps to see Roxas. "ROXAS!" His hand where pulled so they were over his head and tied together. The blonds chest was bear and his pants where being slowly pulled down by a green vine. One of the vines was covering his mouth while another ran over his chest. His blond spiked hair, blue eyes and pale skin stood out against the sea of green. One of the vine started going inside the small teen's boxers as another played with his right nipple, making him moan which were stopped by the vine that was covering his mouth. Roxas curved his back as the plants played with him. Axel couldn't take his eyes off the sexy image in fount of him. As axel's pants got tighter his anger started to show. All he could think was how that thing was making HIS Roxy's moan and how it was touching places that only he had the right to touch. Without even think he took out his chakrams and through them at the plant making sure not to hit Roxas. The vine fell to the ground tell there was nothing left. Roxas fell into Axel strong arms. "Roxas are you alright? What happen?" Axel asked as he held the blond nobody tight.

"I was on my way back when that thing grab me and started to pull me here." Roxas said shaking a little.

"I not sure what the plants called but I know Marluxia has one and what it does." Roxas looked at him with lustful eyes. "It covers you with aphrodisiac then rapes you." Roxas blushed after hearing that. "He can also make it so you can't call you weapon for a while." Axel let go and stood up. Roxas tried to stand but his leg's gave out and he fell back to the ground. Axel helped Roxas to his feet. He looked into his blue eye's to see lust. Without even thinking the red head crashed their lips together. The blond wrapped his small arms around the others neck as axel licked his bottom lip asking to be in. Roxas opened his mouth letting Axel in and started to fight for dominance which Axel won. Then the larger nobody started to explore the other mouth leaving no part untouched. After a while the need for air come and they pulled away panting, with a line of spit connecting them.

"Axel…" The red head looked the other in the eye's "I want more…" Axel just starred in shock. Whenever he tried anything the teen would just push him away or hit him with his keyblade.

The larger teen grinned. "What do you want more of?" Axel said in the others ear then licked making him moans.

"… You," Axel grinned as he grabbed Roxas coat and put it on his shoulders. Once that was done he put Roxas on his back and pulled off the boxers. Roxas blushed a deep red as axel looked him over with a grin.

"You looked so sexy, got it memorized?" Axel said as he claimed on top of the other. Axel started to kiss the others neck. Every so offend he would drag his teeth over the heated skin leaving little bite marks. "I think I'll leave a hickey here." Roxas looked and saw the spot at where axel was sucking. It was on the side where it would be almost imposable to cover up.

"Wait Axel not there… everyone will see." Roxas managed to get out as he was panting. Axel pulled away from the big hickey.

"That's the point. I can't let the other's take you from me." Roxas tried to cover his face with his arm as he tried to hide his blush. "Don't do that I want to see your beautiful face." Axel said as he moved Roxas's arms. Axel unzipped his coat showing that he only had a pair of leather black pants. Axel grinned as he bent down to his head was in line with Roxas Jr. Then be blow hot air on it making the blond moan. After that he took the whole thing in his mouth making Roxas moan as he curved his back off the ground. Axel gave a hard suck then started to bob his head.

"Axel… I don't think I… can last… any longer." Axel started to rub the others balls with his free hand. "AXEL!" Roxas came hard inside the others mouth. Axel swallowed around him taking in every last drop he could. Roxas cheeks where blood red.

"Good your still hard…" Roxas looked down to see what Axel was talking about. "Now what should I do with you?" Axel flicked his tongue over the others nipples, making him moan. Axel unzipped his pant and pulled himself out. Roxas's eyes when wide as he stair at what was going to go into him. The first thought that when into the Roxas's head was how was that going to fit inside him. Axel put three fingers to Roxas's lips. "suck," Roxas took the three finger in his mouth and started to suck. Then he started to bob his head trying to cover them the best he could. Roxas Pulled off and ran his tongue through the fingers. "You're so good at this next time I'll have you give me a blowjob next time." Roxas blushed as Axel took his hand and put them to Roxas's opening. Axel rubbed the tight hole a little then pushed the first finger in. "Holy crap you're so tight. I can't wait to be in." Axel thrusted lightly then added another finger. Axel moved the two fingers apart then back together stretching the other. Roxas moaned in discomfort so Axel started to thrust at different angles looking for that spot that will leave the teen begging for more. Roxas let out a loud moan as Axel brushed something inside him. Axel brushed it again grinning at how Roxas moaned. "Found it." Axel pushed in the last finger then rubbed the small nobody prostate making him moan. Axel pulled his fingers out making him moan in disappointment. The fire crotch spit on his hand a few time then rubbed it all over his throbbing member. Once he was cover he put it to the tight opening.

"Axel what are…"

"This will hurt a little but I'll make it feel a lot better." Roxas nodded and Axel started to push in slowly. Tear's started to fall from the others eyes which Axel licked away. "Tell me when to move," After a while Roxas started to buck him hips, which Axel took as a sign to move. He pulled out slowly then slammed back in making sure to hit Roxas's spot.

"AXEL…faster pleases." He said in between breaths. Axel did what he was asked but also when harder, each time hitting the others prostate. "Harder!"

"Horny are we?" Axel said with a grin.

"Please," Axel looked at him wide eyes. "Please I need it." Axel started going as hard and fast as he could. "Oh god…" As the red head was going he could feel himself getting close. So he grabbed Roxas and started to pump him as he trusted. "Axel I don't…"

"All I want is to see your face when I do." Roxas nodded as he moaned.

"Oh god… AXEL!" Roxas came in Axels hand and all over his chest. Axel got three more thrusts in before he filled the smaller teen. Axel pulled out and started to lick the cum off his hand making Roxas blushed.

"Wow that stuff is good." Axel said as he looked in between Roxas's legs. Roxas looked down to see that he was still standing up, which made him blush.

"Then do you want to go again." With that comment Axel jumped on Roxas and started to attacking his chest and neck.

**The End.**

**Kishi: Yay all done!**

**Roxas: Why I'm I always the one on bottom?*pissed***

**Kishi: I already told you I just can't see you toping almost anyone. So deal with it and take it like a man.**

**Roxas: And if I don't.**

**Kishi: Then I'll have Axel tie you to that be and have all the fun he want.**

**Roxas: NO I still have rope burns from the last time.**

**Kishi: Then be good! **


End file.
